Ford Falcon XA GTHO Phase 4
The Ford Falcon XA GTHO Phase 4 is a planned successor of the successful Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase 3. The XA GTHO Phase 4 is based on the XY Ford Falcon Phase 3 which is sold exclusively in Australia. The Supercar scare, a national controversy regarding the creation of high-performance Australian sedans. Four Falcon XA GTHOs were built, though, one from Ford, and the other three from privateers who tuned their standard Falcon XA GTs. In CSR Classics, the Ford Falcon XA GTHO is a very odd vehicle. Its speed cap is set at 186 MPH; however, due to poor acceleration, the Ford Falcon XA GTHO commonly hits 167 MPH without any crew member help at 620 car rank. If the Ford Falcon XA GTHO is paired with the Pro Tuner, however, the Ford Falcon XA GTHO will easily hit its speedcap, while accelerating much faster. Due to the extreme benefit received from the Pro Tuner, the Ford Falcon XA GTHO's performance on the quarter mile jumps from about 8.94 seconds to 8.35 seconds and lower, an outstanding upgrade, and a time only a few cars can claim of beating. If paired with a Pro Tuner and Tire Crew, the Ford Falcon XA GTHO becomes borderline unbeatable, easily hitting the 8.3 second mark and capable of hitting the 7.9 second mark. With all 3 (Tuner, N2O man, and the tire crew) this Ford will run 7.8xx. Due to the Ford Falcon XA GTHO's unparalleled performance with crew members, it is the ideal vehicle to go on long streaks with. However, without crew members, the Ford Falcon XA GTHO will commonly be beaten by acceleration vehicles like the Dodge Charger R/T Hemi, and all variants of the Ford GT40. With a crew member, the Ford Falcon XA GTHO may occasionally be beaten by one of the aforementioned vehicles with a whole crew. The Ford Falcon XA GTHO was initially a multiplayer prize car, but was later made available for the price of $467000. It has been featured in two Multiplayer seasons to date. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. N/A means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * It is the highest performing car in the game. * Due to the Australian "Supercar Scare" caused by the Bathurst 4000, only a handful of the Falcon XA GTHO Phase 4 exists within Australia. The Falcon series were not sold out of Australia. * Prior to the end of the BMW 3.0 CSL Gr.5 Cup in September 14th, this car was sold only with Gold. This car was later sold with cash too. * With the reported time of 7.887 with all Multiplayer Crews, it is officially the best car in the game. *In Multiplayer, if a player has a Ford Falcon XA GTHO equipped with one or more crew members, the game may deliberately lower their car ranking to balance out how powerful the vehicle is. The game may drop the vehicle's ranking as low as seventy points lower than its original ranking, making it much easier to defeat said racers. Most commonly it'll be lowered forty points. Category:Ford Category:Tier 5 Category:FR Layout Category:Sedan Category:V8 Engine Category:4 Door Cars Category:The House Category:Multiplayer Prizes Category:Cash-bought cars